1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to articles made from aluminum or aluminum alloy, and a method for making the articles.
2. Description of Related Art
Aluminum and aluminum alloy are used in manufacturing components of communication devices because of their desirable properties such as light weight, quick heat dissipation, and good conductivity. However, aluminum and aluminum alloy have relatively low erosion resistances. Portions of the aluminum or aluminum alloy are easily corroded (also known as pitting corrosion) in humid environments. The pitting corrosion can reduce the electromagnetic shielding capability of an aluminum component, possibly degrading communication functions of a communication device using the aluminum component.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.